


Akisi

by logicalseaweed



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27787570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/logicalseaweed/pseuds/logicalseaweed
Summary: You are his beloved, his "akisi", as he calls you. He uses the intricate High Sith endearment to describe you. He justifies that nothing short of such a delicate language befits you. The Force itself blessed your soul bond and protects you when he is not near. He will stop at nothing for you; anyone who hurts you will face retribution.
Relationships: Ben Solo | Kylo Ren & Original Female Character(s), Ben Solo | Kylo Ren & Reader, Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s), Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren & Original Female Character(s), Kylo Ren & Reader, Kylo Ren & You, Kylo Ren/Original Character(s), Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s), Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Kudos: 46





	1. One

You wake up in a room with a tiny window. Your feet feel heavy; you move to sit and realize you are shackled to the wall. Looking throughout the room, you notice a tiny surveillance device at the corner of the ceiling. Barely minutes of being awake and the door opens, revealing the reclusive Jedi and his twin sister.

"You must be hungry." Says the General, as she hands over a small tray of food.

You look at her square in the face, not offering a response.

"It isn't poisoned." She insists.

You still say nothing.

She places the tray on the table beside your cot.

At your peripheral, you see the Jedi moves closer to you, he utters your name and states, "We know who you are."

You look to him and continue with your silence.

The battle of wills drone on, but the General decides to interrupt. "You either tell us what we need to know or he can look for the information without your consent." 

You pull your back straighter, your hair falls behind your shoulders. You boldly dare them to do as they wish.

The Jedi moves in front of you and hovers his hand above your head. You look at him directly, unafraid of the outcome. Minutes pass by in stillness, then his hand trembles, his forehead spasms and his right eye twitches. He abruptly drops his hand to his side, flexing his fingers.

"Luke, what happened? What did you see?" Asks the General in concern.

He shakes his head. "I cannot get inside. There is too much darkness surrounding her. It seems as if the Force itself is wrapped around her mind. Every push I made was met with an even stronger defence." He explains in exasperation.

"Defence? Of what kind?"

"I cannot explain it, but it emitted pain strong enough that it weakened my mental barrier... I saw a flash of lightning and felt it in my hand." He continues to flex his digits, attempting to stave off the sensation.

"So she is acquainted with the Dark." She says with disappointment. "But she should not have any sort of defence!"

"I am beyond acquainted with the Dark. You should be well aware of that if you say you know me." You state haughtily. Though, you wonder if they used a Force inhibitor on you. That will not be an enormous problem, but it may pose a concern. You need to conserve whatever Force you have left.

"Then he did take an apprentice." He growls.

You choose to neither confirm nor deny that statement. You are more than just an apprentice. Instead, you ask, "How long have I been here?"

"Two cycles. Not including transport time. You have been sleeping since your capture." Explains the General.

"He will be most unhappy with my absence. I sincerely hope you know what you are doing." You taunt them with a sugary sweet smile.

"We have removed the tracking devices from your belt and boots." She declares smugly. "It will be difficult for Ben to find you."

Your eyes flash yellow in anger. "Don't you dare slander His Grace by calling him that name!" Your outburst causes one of the overhead lights to implode. "You have no _right_ to call him that. You abandoned him on that forsaken moon. You stopped being his mother at that fucking moment." Your chest heaves in outrage.

The General marches up to you and cries in rebuttal, "His name is Ben Solo! I am his mother; I gave him life! I will call him the name I gave him at birth as it is well within my right!"

"His Grace is Kylo Ren..." You stand up and furiously face the General. "He is the Emperor of the known galaxies, the Dark Lord of the Sith, and Master of the Knights of Ren."

The General moves to slap you... Or she tries to. Within inches from your skin, she is pushed back by an unknown influence. She staggers and her brother barely catches her before her frail hip connects with the ground.

"What was that?!" She exclaims. "She's only supposed to have the bare minimum of the Force within her to keep her alive!"

The Jedi remains silent, mouth agape in shock.

"You think something as archaic as an inhibitor will dampen my connection to the Force?" You chuckle lightly. "You may decrease my powers momentarily, but my connection will always be present through my Master." You then sit down on the cot and cross your legs as a taunt.

"Why do you follow him? He slaughtered his fellow Knights and Padawans! He has killed many people!" The General cries in desperation.

The old woman is clearly delusional. "Did you know that your precious brother tried to kill him in his sleep?" You smirk indignantly. "The person you trusted most with your only child's safety, raised his sabre at your son. Your great hope of winning this war was the sole reason His Grace turned to the Dark side."

"You lie! Luke would never do such a thing! He loves Ben like his own!" Tears form at the corners of the General's eyes.

You glance at the ageing Jedi; slowly lying down yourself on the cot, you use your hands as a pillow.

He is pale, hands quivering while still holding his sister.

"Seems a certain Jedi has a dusty skeleton in his closet. It wants to come out and play." You continue to jab at this revelation as you turn to your other side and face the wall. "Leave me in peace like the good little rebels you are... but be warned: His Grace will find me. I hope you prepared his welcoming entourage."

Moments later, you hear them both leave and lock the door. Taking deep breaths, you attempt to clear your mind and hope to connect with your Master. You did not have to wait long; it appears he initiated the connection earlier.

**_Master._ **

He whispers your name gently. **Are you hurt?**

_**No, Master. However, they used an inhibitor on me. I'm only using the bare necessity of the Force.** _

**I did hear that. I made the connection just before your little revelation.** He said in disgust. **I will feed you my Force energy through the bond.**

**_They took off the trackers from my belt and boots._ **You giggle at that.

**Only imbeciles will think removing those will render you unplottable to me. Those trackers are** **more for Phasma and Hux's peace of mind.** You feel his fingers thread through your hair - it calms you and starts to lull you to sleep.

_**The Jedi wanted to get in my head and the General tried to lay her hand on me.**_ You informed him. He hates it when you do not apprise him punctually.

His anger seeps through the bond. **They dared to hurt you? Their hive of insects will feel the pain of their insolence.**

_**We'll be fine, Master. The Force protected us earlier.** _

**As it should.** You feel him embrace you, a fragile shadow of touch against the secret in your womb. **Rest, akisi. I am on my way and I will see you both soon.**

Your heart flutters at the use of the endearment. _**Until then, Master. We're excited to be with you again.**_

With a ghostly kiss to your forehead, you fall asleep - confident that you and your unborn child are protected by the Force; certain of your beloved's arrival.


	2. Two

Kylo sits in his TIE Whisper hovering just outside D'Qar's planetary ring, patiently waiting for the arrival of the fleet. He was in Naboo while you were visiting your home planet, Serenno, when he felt a disturbance in the Force. Kylo instantly knowing you were somehow involved. Upon searching his bond with you, he realized you were weakened, verifying that you were compromised. Luckily, the Resistance took you to D'Qar, which was near Naboo, only taking him mere hours to reach you.

"Your Grace, we will reach your position within 20 minutes. How would you like to proceed?" Came the voice of Mitaka from the comm.

"Surround the planet, but keep your distance, cloak your presence. Capture anyone who tries to leave. The Knights will accompany me planetside." Kylo responds authoritatively. "And tell Major Vonreg I want 12 of his Special Forces to support us."

"Vicrul will throw a tantrum. You know how he feels about babysitting." Hux scoffs.

"Vicrul will be too excited to shove his tongue down your sister's throat to be concerned with other things." Kylo counters.

"Eugh, don't remind me.... When will Kaydel tire of being our spy and finally come home? I miss my little nugget." Says Hux, reminiscent of old times.

"Sooner than you think. She comm'd me while I was in Naboo. She's displeased the General has resulted in kidnapping the Empress as a ploy to get to me." Kylo affectionately says of Hux's sister. "Kaydel loves her more than you."

The six Knights finally arrive in their respective TIE Whispers. Kylo had sent them to their missions across the galaxy.

Vicrul makes the first contact. "Master. How fares the Empress?"

"Stable. No injuries. She's exhausted from this unscheduled vacation, and from being restrained from the Force."

"They used an inhibitor on her?" Asks Cardo.

"They did. I am feeding her my Force energy to ensure she is sustained." Kylo confirms, his hands forming into tight fists.

"That is a dick move." Aplek retorts. "We should do the same to the Jedi. He will be thankful to taste his own medicine."

The fleet enters from hyperspace, ending lightspeed travel. The Sovereign, your new flagship, is leading the armada. Kylo had the Sovereign built as a post-wedding gift to you, but you had yet to see it. Unfortunately, her maiden voyage is to rescue you.

"Happy to see you again, Phasma." Ushar greets with a sounding kiss over the comm.

"Tell me that when I see you in person. I might cut off your tongue." Phasma responds.

"Your flirting is nauseating." Kuruk pretends to heave. "Master, can we please go now? I'm itching to kill some rebels."

"Hux. Remember: no one leaves this planet. The Resistance officers are to be taken to the brig for interrogation." Kylo decrees. "This is one offence that I will not take lightly." His eyes glimmer yellow.

"Too bad for you, Kuruk. You can't kill them all. Master wants them for questioning." Trudgen mocks.

**We are coming, akisi.** Kylo reaches out to you gently

**_I cannot wait to be back in your arms. It is a tad drafty in this cell._ **

**We'll be home soon. Varykino is ready for us.** You feel him kiss your forehead.

**_I'm thrilled to hear that, my love. Seeing our new home on holo is simply not enough._ **

**Keep the bond open, akisi. I want to know everything that happens until you are safe with me once more.** You feel him caress your face.

**_With pleasure, Your Grace_**. You say softly with devotion.

*-*-*-*-*

In the war room of the Resistance, high ranking officers and significant allies gather in response to your disclosure from yesterday.

"You mean to tell me..." Han begins, "all this time, you led us to believe that Ben turned of his own volition, and you chose to not correct this notion?" He finishes by putting his hands on his hips.

Luke releases a heavy sigh and does not speak.

"ANSWER ME, LUKE!" Han bellows and begins striding towards Luke.

Lando grabs the marching man by the arm. "Han. Let's not get hasty. I'm sure there is an explanation for this..."

"What explanation justifies his lie about my son?! MY ONLY CHILD!" He struggles to remove Lando's hand. With tears streaming down his face, Han resumes his emotional tirade. "I was against sending him away from the beginning. That was the last straw for my marriage... I wanted to take Ben with me! He needed understanding from his night terrors, not the knowledge to make yourself calm with your mumbo jumbo!"

"Han, please..." Leia begs him to curb his anger.

"NO! I kept quiet throughout the years! I will not stay quiet now!" Han points to Leia, "You need to shut the fuck up and stop defending your brother!"

Poe stands and intervenes, "With all due respect, sir, the General..."

"Sit your ass down, flyboy. You're here out of courtesy, not as a requirement." Han motions for him to take his seat. "I know how much you've envied Ben in your younger years. Your concern is empty and misplaced. Spare me." He snarls at Poe.

"Enough." Maz slams her hand on the table. "Tell us the truth, Luke. You owe us that at the very least." She implores the Jedi.

Silent tension fills the room. Leia fidgets in her spot, playing with her necklace. Chewie releases low rumbles. Finn is sweating with discomfort. Rey is torn, believing she may have misjudged Kylo.

Luke stands and walks toward the window. He places his hand on the glass as if looking for strength from the cold surface.

"What the girl says is true... That night, I felt a strong disturbance in the Force, it was near enough that I had to investigate. I was led to Ben's room." His other hand clenches on his side. "He was having a night terror. I pried into his mind and saw him conversing with Snoke... enticing him to join the Dark side, that he was destined for greatness like his grandfather, Darth Vader." Turning to face the room, he raises his eyes to look at the ensemble. "I sensed nothing but darkness then, believing Ben was going to bring further chaos in the galaxy. I made a decision, one that will forever haunt me and one that I will forever regret... I decided to end the darkness in our family, in him..."

"So you did raise your sabre at my son that night," Leia concludes for him. "You wanted to kill him."

"I..." Luke started, running his hand down his face. "I did... There is no other way around it."

"Why did you not tell us this, Luke? You had many opportunities! You alienated Ben from us! He was like my own brother!" Kaydel cried out, face red from resentment.

"Because I was ashamed to admit my mistake!" Luke crumples down against the wall, face in his hands.

Silence reigns once again in the room. No one dared to utter a word.

A series of beeps are heard at the door. Chewie approaches to open the door and R2 unexpectedly rolls in.

"R2? How are you awake?! You've been in stasis mode since Ben disappeared!"

R2 then rolls inwards, passing by Luke and giving him an electric shock, before stopping in front of Han. It then proceeds to play a recorded holo.

A young Ben Solo is shown kneeling, a hood over his head. "Hey, Dad... I miss you. I cannot stay with Uncle Luke anymore." He falls onto his heels in a defeated position. "His teachings no longer help me... I just want to go home. Can you please take me away? I'll go wherever you want. Please, Dad, come get me... I miss you. I miss Kay. I miss the Falcon, Uncle Chewie and Uncle Lando..." His voice shudders in desperation. "I love you, Dad. I have to go now... Uncle Luke doesn't know I send you holos, I'm not allowed. He said I should meditate and remove myself from external factors. Don't tell mom either. She'll rat me out to him. I hope to see you soon, Dad." Ben disappears from the holo, but the video keeps recording. R2 fast forwards to hours later, you see Luke appear in the holo, then activates his sabre, raises his arm and the video cuts off.

R2 explains that knowing what happened to the young prince was too much for his circuits. R2 describes that Ben manually recorded the video before he went to bed that night as R2 was in sleep mode, but forgot to turn off the record function. R2 realized what Luke was about to do and tried to stop him, but it was Ben who saved himself.

"He wasn't lying..." Rey announces. "He was right all along..."

"But he's still Kylo Ren! He is not some impartial individual!" Poe exclaims.

"You're right, Poe. But this just explains why he is how he is." Finn counters. "Even I cannot dispute that fact."

"I want to talk to the girl." Han declares.

"I'll go with you, Han." Kaydel says. She wants to ensure you are well.

"Han, I don't think that's a good idea. The inhibitor did not fully take effect. She still has some power left." Leia tries reasoning with him.

"I don't give a damn about what you think. Look what you did to our son by sending him away!" He veers to leave the group, but stops at the door and says, "I'm done listening to you and your brother. I want to see my son and I will do whatever it takes to be with him again."

The droid follows Han, furious as well with the twins and hoping to reconnect with Ben. Chewie tags along with Kaydel; she sends a quick message to the Sovereign and Kylo on her datapad, updating them on the recent events.

*-*-*-*-*

Hux receives his sister's message and starts barking orders to staff.

"My sister is coming home. Prepare her quarters and two more for guests. I have a feeling we'll be housing more of the imperial family by the end of the day."


	3. Three

The door opens to your cell. You first see Kaydel, then the droid, followed by who you presume to be Kylo's Uncle Chewie. The last person looks to be his father, Han Solo - he has the same gait as Kylo, but with peppery blond hair.

"You know my son," Han states, not beating around the bush.

"I do." You respond as you sit up.

"My ex-wife says you are his apprentice."

**He's fishing for information. Typical, smuggler.**

"I am not his apprentice." 

**Definitely not.** You feel Kylo run a finger down your cheek.

Your gaze slides over to Kaydel. She grabs her datapad and enters a series of codes. You then eye the surveillance camera as the red blinking light turns off.

"I am his wife." You stand in regal form. "I am his Empress."

"Damn. Well, he sure knows how to pick 'em." Han grins.

"What do you want, smuggler?" You watch him with intent.

Your father-in-law takes time to gather his thoughts. Eventually, he makes his objective known.

"My son. I want to see him." He then adds softly, "Please."

You raise your eyebrow at the request. "Why?"

"He's my son. I only just found out the entire truth." He begs.

"And what then? You'll bring him back? Turn him against the Dark side, against the Empire... Against me?" You begin to get upset.

**He will never turn me, akisi. I am not leaving you. Be calm, think of our child.** Kylo tries to soothe you. **But I am interested in why.**

"No. I am done taking sides with the Force. I just want to be with my son again." 

You look at the smuggler once more. He is old now, he looks tired. He does seem honest and eager for Kylo, but you cannot simply trust this man who hurt your husband.

"You abandoned him before. You, the droid and everyone else. He left you a message, you never came." 

R2 came forward and explained the events leading up to and after its stasis mode.

"You mean to say, he never received the message?" You inquired, unbelieving.

R2 confirms your question and admits its fault. It should have gone in search of the smuggler instead of going under.

**Akisi, I'm here. Be prepared.**

"Well then, you will have your chance to explain yourselves to His Grace." You chuckle.

"So you'll tell us where we can find him?" Han asked in renewed vigour.

Chewie echoes his sentiment.

The ground abruptly trembles and the lights flicker. The next thing you hear is screaming, followed by blaster shots and explosions. Alarm sirens are now blaring throughout the entire base.

"No need." You brush your hand through your hair. "He's come to pick me up. You can chat then."

"Your Grace, may I suggest we stay away from the door?" Kaydel recommends.

You walk further inside the room, grabbing her hand in response.

"Kay? What?" Han asks in confusion.

"I've been a spy for the Empire since Kylo joined the Dark side. I refused to believe he and the boys turned without reason." She is incensed, her devotion to her brothers and the Knights on full display.

"As shocked as I am, I am glad he wasn't alone in his journey. I know it must be hard to have both your brothers on the other side."

"It was a sacrifice I was willing to make." She asserts proudly.

The screams were beginning to get closer, along with the ruthless sound of a sabre. Within moments the door was pulled off its hinges, smoke filters into the cell, and you begin to run to the open doorway.

"Wait! You don't know if it's safe!" Han tries to prevent you, but you slip through his clutches.

As you reach the broken door, you see your husband enter.

"Kylo!" You shout in excitement, jumping on him.

He catches you expertly, used to your sudden bursts of affection. He recites your name reverently, inhaling your scent. "Akisi." He says, crushing you in his arms. He lets go of one arm and proficiently removes his helmet, letting it clang loudly onto the floor. He nuzzles your face, whispering, "I am never letting you go without me, Phasma or one of the Knights ever again. Once is enough, my Empress." He cups the back of your head with one hand, tilting it back, before capturing your lips in a bruising kiss.

It felt like an eternity since you had last tasted his lips. It feels heavenly to be held by him again.

"I'm just glad to be with you. I missed you, Kylo." Your hands hold his face, eyes closed, simply enjoying his presence.

In your bliss, you ignore the rest of the cell's occupants.

"Ahem... Your Graces." 

Kylo turns his head towards the others, a small uptick in his lips.

"Kay..." 

She rushes over and is also engulfed in his embrace.

"Can I come home?" She asks, unsure if she is still needed to gather intel from the Resistance.

"You are more than welcome to come home, little nugget. We all missed you." He muses.

Just then, Vicrul comes into view and snatches her away from Kylo.

"You're coming home, darling. It has been far too long." He professes, lifting Kaydel off the ground and wrapping her legs around him.

Kylo pivots to look at three remaining occupants. At first, he had nothing to say. Laying your hand on his arm, you gently nudge him forward.

_**Listen to him, my love. I feel his sincerity.** _

"Son..." Han takes a breath, swallowing the emotion stuck in his throat. 

"Dad." Kylo is hesitant, uncertain of the man, even though he heard the full conversation through your bond.

"I don't know what to say. I..." Han's tears spill down his cheeks. "Can I still call you my son? I don't know if it is right for me to call you Ben, but you are still my son. I hope you can give me the chance to get to know you as Kylo... Is that alright?" Hope shines through his tired eyes, exhausted from the years of beating himself up on why Kylo was lost to him.

Kylo steps ahead, slow and unsteady. He raises his arms and Chewie growls, afraid he will hurt Han. Han looks to Kylo, unconcerned, knowing deep down that his son still lives on.

With a delicate embrace, Kylo pulls in his father. "I would be delighted to introduce myself again as Kylo." Afterwards, he whispers in Han's ears, "Thank you for accepting me, Dad."

Without warning, Chewie engulfs them both in a bone-crushing group hug, wailing loudly in excitement. 

After being let go by the Wookie, Kylo kneels to R2's level.

"Hello, old friend." Kylo muses.

R2's beeps are reserved, conveying its apologies for being unable to protect him.

"It was not your fault, R2." Kylo appeases the droid. "I'm delighted to know you are alright now."

Standing up, Kylo walks to leave. "You can come with us if you'd like." Still skeptical of his father's sincerity, he does not look back when he makes the offer.

"If it's not going to cause any trouble with you, then I would like to... Your Grace." Han says with a smirk.

Kylo almost has whiplash from how fast he turns his head.

Chewie growls in agreement, saying he missed the pup.

R2 speeds toward him, bumping onto his boot with enthusiasm.

You grab his hand, urging him to look at you. "I'm sure Hux can arrange for the guest rooms. We need a bigger table for our weekly family dinners." Your eyes twinkle as you say this.

"Let's go home, akisi." He bends down to kiss your temple, wrapping his arm around your shoulders.

*-*-*-*-*

Back in the war room, everything is in chaos. Leia is yelling non-stop orders of defence while Poe carries out evacuation plans.

"How did they find us?! We made sure to remove the girl's tracking devices!" Poe asks in distress.

"We can figure that out later! For now, just get our people out safely!" Amilyn counters.

"General! We need to get you out!" Finn urges, ushering her to leave.

As they all move to the hangar, they were greeted by Ushar. "Well, well... We meet again, FN-2187."

Poe raises his blaster while Rey and Luke activate their sabres.

"Thief, that sabre belongs to His Grace by right." He points his war club at Rey.

"Ushar, stop playing with the prisoners." Cardo comes out from behind a cargo.

"Our old Master is up to his old tricks again, Ap'lek." Kuruk taunts, walking down the ramp of a transporter.

Behind the rebels, Ap'lek and Trudgen corner then.

"Seems that way. Raising his sabre at us brings back old memories, right, Trudgen?" Ap'lek muses.

"Déja vu, indeed." Trudgen agrees, swinging his cleaver expertly.

"Where's the sixth?" Finn asks, taking a protective stance in front of Leia.

"Off to find his girlfriend." Kuruk teases.

"So the girl is not Kylo's apprentice?" Luke inquires, his hands steady against his sabre.

"Oh, she's his alright... And ours." Cardo claims and all the Knights laugh in mirth.

"You sick fucks! Using a woman as a toy!" Rey charges ahead.

"Rey, no!" Poe warns her, but it's too late. She was already on a warpath.

Suddenly, she is sent flying back towards the group and they all end up huddled together.

"Get back, scavenger. I have no time for your troop of cockroaches."

It was Kylo, stepping out from the woods. His hand curled in a semi-circle, holding the group together.

"Ben..." 

You hear Leia whisper in sorrow; you were still hiding as Kylo instructed you to. He did not want to expose you should a fight come to head. He also asked Han to take you and Kaydel to the Sovereign if a fight does occur.

"General." Kylo's eyes are now golden, nothing but bitterness in his voice. With a squeeze he renders the group immobilized, asleep for the time being.

"Why take the fun out of it, Master? I wanted to play." Kuruk teases.

"Do that in the brig. I want to bring home the Empress." 

You elegantly step into the hangar and greet the Knights. "Boys. I missed your beautiful faces."

"Your Grace, you are a sight for sore eyes, and definitely prettier than your husband." Cardo quips.

"Vicrul, take little nugget with you." Kylo starts arranging logistics. He motions for his dad to follow them, then says, "Dad, please take R2 and Chewie, and follow us to the Sovereign. Ap'lek, alert command that the Millenium Falcon will be accompanying us. And get the Special Forces unit to transport the officers including these nuisances." 

Turning to you, he wraps his cloak as a way to protect you from the imminent chill of space. Once he secures the cloak, he lifts you in his arms and carries way to his ship. "Time to go home, akisi." 

_**There's nowhere I'd rather be.**_ Laying a hand on his chest, you savour the feel of his heartbeat against your palm.


End file.
